This Lovestruck Cat will not be Discouraged!
by Cake Wizard
Summary: No, no. It wasn't natural. Cats are animals. They're not supposed to fall in love. Not at all. Vocaloid song AU (previously known as Cat Wishes)
1. Chapter 1

Hello, its Cake Wizard with another story. Unlike my other ones this will be in chapter form, but it'll be short so I wouldn't waste your time lmao

Oh if you can guess which Vocaloid song this is based from I'll give you infinite Internet cookies. Hint: The singer is Gumi.

But here ya goes. Hope this doesn't get discontinued or whatever

If I owned Inuyasha I would have had enough shizz to buy all the Vocaloids I want haha

-begin le story-

'There he goes again...' Kagome thought to herself, watching a certain someone walk past her with her blue feline eyes.

Wait... feline?

Oh that's right, Kagome is a cat.

No, she wasn't a human turned into a cat nor a magical being disguised as one. She was just an ordinary stray with fur as black as night and eyes that somehow glow in the dark as she passed by. She was a pretty cat, beautiful one indeed.

Now if only she didn't look so distressed all the time.

What's the problem, you ask? Well...

She had fallen in love. With a person.

Now that was weird. Cats can't fall in love, nor they can even feel such things. They're cats. They weren't supposed to be like that.

Apparently this wasn't the case for poor little kitty Kagome here.

She had fallen in love with a boy, a half demon to be exact. Just how exactly did it happen will be told soon enough, but for now, lets see what this cat has in store.

Jumping over the steel fence, she carefully strode behind the boy, her paws not making any audible noise. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get him to notice her. Not even the slightest.

She stopped as he entered the huge building the humans called a school. She knew all about it since she was a clever feline and had explored every nook and cranny in it her whole life.

What did you expect? She's a cat.

She climbed up the tall, hundred year old tree and carefully sat on her favorite spot near the third floor window. It was the perfect spot since he sat by the window and she could see him better.

Wow. Stalker much? (lol I'm kidding)

Then she heard voices talking.

"Morning, Inu! Sleep well?"

"Yeah, well I know you didn't, Miroku. You've been playing Project Diva for the sixth time this week and you stayed up all night just for it."

"Aw come on! The girls on it were cute as hell!"

She heard laughter and she saw it came from him, which made her heart beat fast. 'He looks so cute when he laughs...'

Sighing, she curled up and set her head down on her paws, closing her eyes. Before sleep overcame, something crossed her mind.

'If only... If only I was human... Then I could tell him how I feel...'

-time skip-

Throughout the whole day Miroku had noticed his friend's attitude. He hadn't been too good. Something was bothering him, but he wouldn't tell anyone at all.

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"What?" said boy answered grumpily. "What do you want?"

"Are you feeling okay? You've been like this since lunchtime."

Inuyasha sighed, looking at the window beside him. "Its nothing."

"Are you sure? Because I don't think so."

Another heavy sigh.

He had been carrying a heavy burden ever since the day his parents died. Since then he tried looking at the bright side, masking his true feelings with happiness when all he felt was nothing but despair and hurt.

Somehow his happy facade was fading and he knew why.

He was lonely.

He needed a companion other than Miroku and his other friends. He needed a companion that would be there with him and maybe... just maybe...

...Even learn how to love him for who he is...

Little did he know that someone very special was arriving, just for him...

-le end chapter-

Oh wow is this website even alive anymore

Yeah...I hope you enjoyed this sorry excuse of a chapter. And please please please tell me what you think! I'd love to hear from you guys! See you in the next update! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ze Internet cookies await those who can guess what song this story is from...

Chapter 2

"But Sango... can't I at least try?" Miroku whined and received a painful chop on the head by the said girl.

Sango tried not to yell at him. She was full of things to do, and it didn't help since she could do magic and had to deal with a lot of magic stuff. Yes, she and Miroku have magical abilities. They kept them hidden since it would spell trouble because of rogue demons.

"For the last time you perv, no. You can't use your magic to bring your fictional game girls to life, nor even have the power to."

Miroku pouted and crossed his arms. "You're no fun at all."

"Yeah, yeah, stick it where it fits."

He sighed and flopped on the couch. "By the way, have you been seeing that black cat that's been following Inuyasha lately?"

The girl nodded. "Unfortunately, yeah. Its been following him around and he doesn't even have a slight idea about it."

"You know what's even more weird? The way that cat looks at him... it looks at him like its... in love with him..."

A peculiar grin crossed Sango's face. Finally, a chance to grant some wishes!

"Perfect."

"Perfect? Whaddaya mean?"

"Its the greatest excuse to grant wishes! I've been waiting for a chance, so this is a golden opportunity!"

"Eh... but Sango... this is ridiculous! Why would you grant wishes to a cat?!" Miroku just didn't see the point.

"Oh you'll see. You'll see."

-after that-

Kagome walked back into her home; a cardboard box with a pile of dirty clothes inside for a bed. She stretched her furry body as she looked up at the sky with the same, longing face.

'What's the point? I'm just a stray cat, he's a strong demon, and he'll never love me. Maybe I'm ought to be just a cat, after all...'

Her ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming towards her. She stood back up on her four legs and looked around her with caution, her fluffy tail swishing back and forth.

"Hello, little one."

"Meow!" she jumped when a girl's voice suddenly spoke to her from behind. She hissed at her with fear and irritation as her fur rose up in an intimidating stance.

But she wasn't at least afraid of her threatening hisses.

"I could help you, you know."

Kagome couldn't help but be confused. Why is she talking to a cat such as herself? And help her? With what?

"I know you're in love with my friend Inuyasha."

Her blue eyes widened. H-how this this human know?!

Sango just grinned at the feline's surprised look. "I'm a magic user. I can grant wishes and all that shitty cliche stuff. And I can help you with your problem."

She cocked her head. Magic user? Does that mean...

"Tell you what, I can turn you into a human, and with that you'll be able to tell him how you feel."

Kagome brightened up to that. If this human was serious, she would be glad to do so. However, being the clever cat she was, she always knew things like these had a catch.

"But with a catch. You only have one week, and whatever you do, you must never have any close contact with him. Talk to him, but never touch him, or else you'll turn back into a cat before the week is over. If you succeed, you'll stay as a human forever. Understood?"

The black cat slowly looked into her magenta eyes, and nodded.

If this was her only chance at telling her feelings to him, then she would take it... even at a price.

Sango nodded back. "Good." And with a snap of her fingers, Kagome's world turned pitch black.

-time skip-

'Ugh... where... am I?' Kagome groaned inwardly, putting a hand on her face. Wait a minute... hand?!

She bolted up and looked around her surroundings. She was in a bedroom, and by the looks of it, it was a girl's bedroom.

'Did it work...?'

Curious, she looked at a nearby mirror and almost jumped. Instead of a black cat, a pretty girl, about fifteen years old, in a school uniform was standing in front of her. She still had the same blue eyes and raven black hair, minus the cat ears and tail.

She blinked, looking at the things the humans called hands. She moved her fingers, surprised at how strange they felt, how her whole body felt, seeing as she was used to being a cat her whole life.

"Oh, good morning. Sleep well?" a familiar voice spoke up. Turning around, she saw the human girl she met yesterday.

"Haven't really introduced myself properly. I'm Sango, secret magic user. And you?"

Kagome attempted to speak, and was surprised when she did. "I'm... Kagome..."

Sango grinned. "You have a nice name."

"T-thank you..."

"Are you hungry? I made some food."

Nodding, Kagome tried to use her legs, but almost tripped on her own feet. She scowled. How can humans even walk on two feet?!

Sango laughed at her new friend's little struggle. "Don't worry. Just take a few baby steps. Think of it as the day you were a newborn kitten, only as a human with two legs."

"Oh, o-okay..." Kagome picked herself up with the cabinet nearby and slowly, carefully, took a step.

So far she didn't fall. Good.

She took another step. Still good.

Taking a deep breath, she finally let go of the cabinet and took another step forward.

She didn't fall anymore.

Beaming, she turned to Sango, who was grinning all the way. "Good job! And you better follow me down, because we have some business to do."

-moar time skips-

After a long time of teaching Kagome the basics of being a human, the girls went to school, arriving just in time before the bell arrived.

"So, this is where you'll be. Inuyasha is also here in your class so it shouldn't be a problem coming near him. I better go now, if you need me, I'll be upstairs!" Sango then left her behind the classroom door.

Kagome took a deep breath.

'Okay, Kagome, this is your chance, don't you dare blow it...'

She swung the door open, and suddenly all the noise from inside halted. Akwardly she walked inside, avoiding eye contact from all the students' stares at her.

"Hey, isn't that the new girl Sango was with?"

"Damn, she's cute."

"Wonder if she's single?"

The teacher then told his class to settle down. "Everyone, meet our new exchange student from America. Why don't you introduce yourself to the rest of the class?"

'What do I say?!' Kagome panicked in her mind. Then she remembered.

"I-I'm Kagome Higurashi, its n-nice to meet you. Please take care of me." Then she clumsily took a bow, her long hair getting on her face.

"Nice to meet you too, Miss Higurashi. Please take a seat next to Mister Takahashi over there."

Her heart pounded again when the familiar name was mentioned. She kept her head down, trying to avoid those amber eyes watching her every move as she slowly sat down on her seat. She prayed that he didn't see how red her face was right now.

"Now, lets go back to our lesson, shall we?"

As the teacher talked, Kagome finally gathered up a bit of courage and looked to her side. Inuyasha was sitting there, not really listening to the teacher, but rather staring outside the window.

'He looks so perfect...just sitting there...'

Suddenly he looked back at her and she quickly turned away, her face redding even further. He rose an eyebrow at her gesture and proceed to look out the window.

'She's one weird girl... But she's kind of cute, too...'

She sighed with relief as she went to listening to the teacher. If she was going to confess to him, she had to make all her human days count.

If she was able to...

chapter end

Is this website even relevant anymore oh wow

Also thank you for at least reviewing the first chapter

Cake Wizard away!

Lmao 


	3. Chapter 3

Hah! I'm not dead yet foolish mortals! The Cake Wizard never rests, ever!

Chapter 3

So far so good. Kagome hadn't had the chance to go near Inuyasha, but she wanted to make sure to avoid touching him. She had to plan it out, otherwise all of this magic stuff would just be pointless.

She was so lost in thought she didn't notice Sango calling out to her. "Kagome, watch out!"

"Huh? What?" she turned around and she found herself harshly pushed aside by some rushing students. She let out a pained yelp when she felt her ankle began to hurt.

'Oh... what do I do? I've dealt with broken paws before... but not with this! Oh why, oh why didn't I listen to those human classes about these situations? It would have been useful right now...'

She felt something wet fall from her eyes, and she instantly recognized what it was. Humans called them tears, and let them out when they were sad, frightened, in pain, or strangely enough, happy.

And right now she was seriously in pain.

Sango tried to reach over to her, but the crowds among the hallway were too large. She could have used her magic to get through, but that would mean sabotaging her cover for the otherwordly demons. Meanwhile Kagome tried hard not to cry, but she found it more difficult as the pain on her ankle grew stronger.

"Hey... are you okay?"

She looked up to find the boy she had been in love with for so long. He had that look of concern on his face, his eyes furrowed at the people who pushed her away.

"Your ankle doesn't look too good. We should probably take you to the infirmary." He reached over to help her up, but Sango managed to block him before he could touch her.

"Whoa there, doggy. I'll handle this."

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha rather looked at Sango with suspicion.

"Yes. I am sure. I know her, I got this, really, I do."

Hestitantly, he finally let Sango help up Kagome as the poor girl flinched at the pain from her ankle. "I'll take care of this."

He watched with worry as Kagome tried hard not to react too much to the pain. Something inside him reached out for her, but he couldn't quite understand.

She almost looked... so familiar to him...

-at the infirmary-

"Those jerks don't have any hearts!" Sango angrily ranted. Didn't they know how fragile Kagome was? She wasn't used to her new body nor had too much knowledge about using it.

"Its okay, Sango. It was good you were around before Inuyasha could touch me."

"Yeah but still..."

"Hey." a knock on the door caught their attention.

Sango snickered inwardly when she saw how Kagome started to stutter. 'Ah, young love.'

"Is she okay? Her face is red." Inuyasha peered over Kagome carefully, making the poor girl stutter and blush even more at his closeness.

"I think you're a little too close for comfort, Inu."

"O-oh, right. Sorry about that."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. He had almost touched her the second time this day. 'W-why can't I speak to him? Curse my shyness!'

Inuyasha definitely felt a strange aura around the strange girl. It was strange to see Sango with her as Sango wasn't the type to easily make friends with other girls. He noticed how cute she looked pouting and looking down on the floor—

'W-what?! I hardly even know her! Snap o-out of it!'

He shook his head and tried to stop the blush forming on his cheeks. But this didn't go unnoticed by the older female, who smirked at the two smitten teens.

'This should be interesting.'

*lunch time*

"I'll be right back, stay here okay?" Sango told Kagome as she walked away to the vending machine nearby. The said girl nodded, and stared at the strange contraption before her.

A... juice box.

She picked it up gingerly and looked at the straw in her hands. Sango told her it was a fruit drink and she was eager to know what it tasted like.

If only she knew how to.

'Oh... I remember seeing Sango do this before... she poked on a circle thing here? Where is it...' Her face lit up when she saw it and started to pierce her straw on the spot.

It didn't go through.

She tried again. It still didn't go through the gray spot.

Mindlessly she kept poking on her juice box, not noticing a certain one's eyes watching her.

Meanwhile Miroku studied his best friend closely. He had been acting strange, almost in a trance every time. "Hey."

Inuyasha jumped and rapidly looked around. "G-geez, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Eheh, sorry. But you've been staring at that girl for a long time now. Do you... like her or something?"

Immediately his face flushed red and he quickly shook his hands before him. "N-no way in hell, man! What t-the hell are you saying?!"

"Mmm, why are you denying then? You know if you deny in that way it means you do like her." Miroku had a smug look on his face.

"S-shut up, will you?!" Inuyasha stared down at the table and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart and flushed face. Slowly his eyes looked up to find Kagome still poking at her juice box with an irritated expression.

"I'll... I'll be right back." he stood up without another word and walked away, ignoring the smug smile on his best friend's face.

Kagome jumped when she felt a different yet familiar presence beside her and she quickly turned around. She stopped her mindless poking and stared at the boy before her.

"Need any help with that?" he asked, and all she did was nod, handing the juice carton over.

She pouted when Inuyasha managed to pierce the straw right through easily in one go. "Here you go."

"T-thank you..." she quietly replied and took the juice box, careful not to make any contact with his fingers.

He couldn't help but grin at her slightly.

Sango finally returned to find Inuyasha and Kagome together on the same table and panicking she ran quickly towards them. "Ah, wait a minute—"

"Oh let them be, Sango. I know what you did yesterday, but let them talk for a while." Miroku stopped Sango as he watched their friends from afar.

"Okay..." she stood by and watched as well, and smiled knowingly.

'So far so good indeed.'

end chapter

I told you I'm not dead yet! Also have you guys met my friend Aria of the Planetes? She's a great writer, but she can be a little... yandere-ish sometimes. Just don't piss her off, okay? 


End file.
